


You Bring Color to My World

by flufyducks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fairy, Fairy Louis, Fairy Zayn, M/M, idk what else yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufyducks/pseuds/flufyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would have never thought the man covered in tattoo's, from the book store around the corner, was a fairy. But then again, those aren't thoughts that one would normally be thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring Color to My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is like my first story I have written. My first work wasn't a story..I don't even know what that was. Please leave comments if you would like, it would mean a bunch! Thanks so much for reading! I don't know how often I will be updating, hopefully consistently.

"You know Louis, I don't normally do these kinds of things for my fairies." The king fairy had said, sitting upon the biggest, brightest flower in the garden, with his beard hanging low and his belly as round as a rolled up armadillo. 

"I know sir! But I will be on my best behavior and no one would even know I was a fairy!" Louis exclaims, wings shaking a bit from the yelling. "Zayn said he could come up with the perfect disguise!"

"You always had a special place in my heart Tomlinson" the king says rising up from his flower. "I will give you one year to enjoy the 'real' world. But if anyone was to find out about you" he says flying right up to louis' face "you can say goodbye to your color." 

Louis wrapped his arms around the king's neck and hugged tightly. "Trust me sir, not one soul will know!" Louis unwrapped his arms and flew out of the king's garden with great speed.

Bursting into his tree, that was shared with Zayn, he let out a burst of blue color. Each fairy had a different color that would be left behind when in a room or tending to the garden. Louis would leave a a blue color, Zayn would leave a dark purple color, and the King would leave a bright yellow that could be mistaken for the sun. The king said it was a way to identify fairy's and that it was a representation of what was on the inside of each one of them. 

"Zayn!" He shouted, but got no reply. "Zayn! He's letting me go!" Louis all but shouted when he saw a sleep disheveled Zayn walk out of his room. "What time 'sit?" He asked through a yawn. "Nearly noon!" Louis said sending out another burst of color. Zayn stretched his arms over his head and let out a weak cough. 

"So, the big man is letting you go?" Zayn asked fluttering across the room to make a cup of tea. "Yes! I am so excited I just can't contain it!" Louis shrieked, sending yet another burst of color. "Well you better because you know what happens when you let out to much color at once." Zayn reminded him sipping at his tea. 

"I know, I know" Louis sighed "there is a good possibility that I will loose all my color, blah blah." Zayn shook his head and lifted from the ground to fly into his room. "I'm guessing the king wants you in a disguise, eh?" Zayn calls from his room, while Louis takes a seat on the wooden table. "Yes and I told him you would do it." Louis singsongs when Zayn comes out of his room with a box of potions.

Zayn sets the box down on the table and pulls out a variety of different colored potions. Louis looks at them in awe and tries to contain his excitement the best he can. Zayn picks up the blue, pink, and green bottles of potion and starts to pour a bit of each one into a pot. "This potion I am making now will help you to stay regular size for the duration of your stay in the 'real' world." Zayn explains as he puts the pot on their stove to let boil. "The king will do something with your wings before you leave" he says as he pours the mixture into a bottle for Louis to keep. "Drink this after the king has taken your wings, okay?" Louis nods and sets the bottle down onto the counter.

"Thank you Zayn for doing this" Louis says playing with the top of the bottle "It really means a lot." Louis hops off the table and wraps his arms around Zayn, murmuring a thank you, and feels Zayn hug back. "I know how long you have wanted to go out there and I am happy you will finally be able to do it." Zayn says sincerely and places a kiss on the top of Louis' head. Louis gives him one last squeeze and walks over to his room. 

He opens a door that leads to a passage up to the top of the tree, where he can see the city that lies beyond the garden. "I'm coming for you" he whispers, while letting out one more burst of color.


End file.
